My little helen
by poledancingspringz
Summary: A story based on the story of Macbeth, but given a modern twist that teens can relate to.


My little Helen  
  
I hate this world and I hate me. I hate me for what I'm doing and I hate me for what I'm not doing and I hate me for what I've done. Why am I here? I should be in school. But there is no school for sixteen-year-old runaways. Cowards, like me have no home. Lucky for me I've always been good with computers. That's the only reason I'm here with my cell, named the Crystal reflection. Five below the Top cell.  
It's two am in the morning. The system I'm hacking into is taking ages to load and I'm tired. Finally, a light flashes and I'm in. I copy all the files and send them. Just in case, I pick out one of my viruses. I grab the first one that my hand touches; I'm too tired to be picky. "X- 256-ms5d." This happens to be one of my favourites. I slot the disk into the old PC and the bluetooth takes no time at all and soon my tablet PC flashes. I press send. This is where it starts.  
"Parys, you're a genius!" yells Mike. It is a several hours after hacking into the "What's your bet?" system. All the odds are reversed and some cheating petty criminals are going to be very happy.  
I yawn and stare at the smiling Mike. Mike is a burly nineteen-year- old with curly black hair. He looks so happy, but I feel just the opposite. I feel like what I am. A cheating petty criminal.  
"So, how much?" I ask.  
"Mate, it depends on what they get out of it! But we got paid five grand in advance"  
Five grand! Not bad. I start to feel a bit better. How bad could it be? The cell needs to eat... I sit down and listen to the buzz of chatter around me.  
"Parys?" Says a small voice. I turn to see Louisa, sitting right next to me. "Why are you always thinking about something? It's like your having a conversation with someone inside your head 24/7!"  
"Why don't you ever talk to that lot?" I snap at her. I nod my head to the other two people in our cell, Chloë and my best friend, Felix- Obadiah Anderson-Cox-Kensington. For fear of suffocation, people called him Felix. Three weeks ago, out sixth cell member was murdered. He had been kind to me when I first joined – his name had been Amias. He used to call me Helen, just for the fun of it.  
Louisa looks at me, the hurt from her eyes piercing me. Louisa is an odd girl. She is fifteen, short, slim with a spatter of freckles, cropped mahogany hair and piercing emerald green eyes. She acts like the youngest that needs protecting, but she is somehow able to bend me with those over bright eyes.  
"Sorry," I mumble. I'm not sorry, but she's twisted it out of me just as she always does. Suddenly, the spell is broken and she relaxes.  
"That's ok!" She says brightly. "I guess you're just tired after staying up all night. Is there anything I can do for you?" She put her hand on my arm. Freak! I want to say, but those eyes forbid me too and all I can say is:  
"No. Thanks. Bye." And before she can stop me I rush out of the room. I go so fast that I knock straight into Chloë. "Watch it, squirt!" She screams. I don't particularly like any of the girls in my cell. Well, there are only two. Chloë and Louisa. Chloë is your average tart and Louisa is just creepy. I don't really like Mike either. He likes crime too much. I like Felix though. He's the only friend I have, and as I storm into our room and sit on my bunk, like a good friend he follows.  
"What's up, Parys?" He says. "I know you hate this stuff, but you're helping the cell. Think of it from that point of view. You're helping us survive. I mean, without you we would... well, you know, I mean-  
"I know what you mean and I do hate it but that's not what's the matter."  
  
"What is the matter then?"  
"I can't tell you right now. It's nothing, I'll probably forget it by tomorrow."  
Felix knows when to shut up, and he does it now. For the rest of the afternoon, we argue happily about Wales's chances in the Six Nations.  
  
That night, of all nights, I left my tablet PC on. We pay the Internet bill monthly, so it doesn't matter how long I leave it on. Normally, I remember to turn it off though.  
At midnight, the computer beeped and I woke up instantly. Felix grunted and turned over in the bunk above. It's only the two of us in that room. I walked over to the computer and clicked the little envelope that indicates I have an email. I tried to gasp but the noise froze in my throat.  
  
How?? This was crazy. Amias was dead. Then I relaxed. I realised this must be some stupid prank of Felix's. I woke him up by poking him hard in the stomach.  
Felix swore loudly at me and sat up.  
"What is wrong with you?" Felix spat, his fair hair standing on end.  
"Very funny, Felix." I said sarcastically, "brilliant joke. Amias has sent me a mystical prediction. Oh yeah, I forgot. HE'S DEAD."  
"You're mad Parys." Said Felix, shaking his head.  
"Oh really. Come and look at this then."  
Felix came over to the computer, and read the message. As he was reading it, a flicker of confusion passed over his face. I realised then that Felix couldn't have sent this message. He doesn't know enough about computers to hack into this horoscope system and send this prank message. His style of talking is different to this email...of which the style is similar to Amias. And, nobody knew Amias called me little Helen.  
Felix looked up to me, a strange expression on his face.  
  
The next morning, I hadn't forgotten about the email. In fact, I worried about it so much, even Chloë noticed. After breakfast, (cornflakes and economy milk), Mike went out and came back with a message that caught my breath in a fist, punching the inside of my chest.  
"Someone from the Top wants to meet you, Parys. Go to the Dew Drop inn on Mulberry Road. They're going to meet you at two sharp."  
I looked at my watch. It was already about eleven am.  
At a quarter to two, I decided to leave. I could feel Felix's sharp blue eyes, piercing a dagger into my back, but I couldn't look at him. I didn't need to; I knew he was thinking what I was thinking.  
The Dew Drop inn is a small place, but very noisy and warm. Today was a chilly day, and by the time I reached the inn, I was glad for the café late I ordered. She was sitting at a table in the far corner. The innkeeper led me to her and quickly scurried away. She was a tall woman in her twenties with butter yellow, obviously permed hair, cascading down her shoulders. She wore deep blue eye shadow with thoroughly mascara-framed eyes and a smudge of bright red lipstick over her mouth. In short, she looked like a Barbie doll.  
"The General has a message for you," Caramel appeared to pour thickly out of her mouth when she said these words. "You have been offered a place as hacker for the Top cell. The General is very impressed by your work. For fear of jinxing your record I will say no more. I'd take the place if I were you," her caramelised words kept coming, "you need to make your decision now, I'm afraid." She smiled her sickly red smile.  
I didn't know what to think. I would leave my best friend behind.  
"Of course, you can still visit your old 'cell mates'," she went on, as if she had read my mind.  
Isn't that what I had always wanted? This was a chance to stop hating myself and be something that isn't worthless. And, it was a chance to get away from Louisa.  
"I'm in!" I said.  
  
Two weeks later, and I was ready to leave. I carefully avoided Louisa's gaze over this time, just in case she made me stay. I was to go to the Dew Drop inn once more, at two. I found out the name of the Barbie doll was Helen. Although she would always be Barbie doll to me, her true name turned Amias' memory sour.  
At one, I wasn't sure if I could leave my cell. Felix was really miserable and seemed to have forgotten Amias' email. I wish I had. Two of the predictions had come true! What if the third, also came true?  
Without looking where I was going, I walked straight into Louisa. I turned around and said sorry, but she held my gaze for a few seconds and then asked:  
"Parys, because you're going soon, I won't have a chance to say this but I really do need to."  
Expecting her to ask why I had been ignoring her, I sat down, quickly thinking up an fantastical excuse.  
"Parys, what's been going on? Why have you been looking so worried lately? What's on your mind? You can tell me," she whispered, "I'm your friend, aren't I?" she laid a hand on my arm again. I tried not to shiver at her touch that made me want to throw up. I looked up and into those deep, green eyes. And I told her everything. I told her about the email, I told her how two of the three predictions had come true. I told her that Felix had read the email as well. I told her every single detail.  
She said nothing about the email. There was a long pause. "Listen, keep in touch with me, won't you. And when you move, we can still meet up and stuff, right?"  
No! I joined the top cell so that I could get away from you!  
"Yes, sure Louisa."  
She smiled.  
  
When I first came to the Top cell, I was scared because most of them were top conmen in the late twenties or early thirties. I found Barbie doll talking to me a lot and it was almost as disconcerting as having Louisa around. I hardly ever saw the General. I found out he was a youngish man of average height and build. He looked clever, calm and cold.  
Of course I kept in touch with Felix. And with Louisa.  
I've been here a week now. I've arranged to meet with Felix at Starbucks. I think my decision to move to this cell was a good one. And one not unheralded. I haven't forgotten about that email. It haunts my mind all the time. I couldn't wait for my meeting with Felix.  
  
I walked into Starbucks with my spirit pulling me up. When I spotted Felix it let go. Louisa was with him.  
"Hi Parys!" said Louisa. Felix said nothing but waved and looked ashamed.  
"Sorry, Parys. I have to go."  
I was so shocked that he was leaving after being with me for about ten seconds that I didn't object. He seemed to understand however, and left. But not before he slipped a note down my shirt.  
"That's weird of him." Said Louisa in an "I couldn't care less" sort of way. "Anyway, I wanted to know how it's going and everything of course." I opened my mouth but she carried on. "And, I've been doing a little bit of thinking about that prediction." You and me both.  
"Look, I just had a little idea. You know that you're the hacker and all that?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, you could set up the General! You could send all the plans for your next job into the police system of something."  
"No way, Louisa!" I said, "Do you know how obvious that would be? I mean, everyone would immediately blame me! And even if that worked...the General's second in command would be General, so-  
"Everyone would point the finger at him! Don't you get it? He's the only one who's got a motive for grassing up the General. And I bet you've got the most successes under your belt out of all the conmen in the Top cell. Think about it!" Louisa stared at me.  
"So many things could go wrong..." I looked away. "This is crazy. It's stupid. If I'm going to become the General it'll be in about 10 years time and that's fine with me."  
"But if you're going to be anyway, why don't you just speed things up a bit? You've got the prediction on your side!" She continued earnestly. "And if the police came while everyone was sleeping, they'd all be arrested and you'd have to be General because you're the only one left in the Top cell!"  
By the end, she had got me to see things her way. I'm weak. But I'm still going to do it.  
  
"It's two am in the morning. The system I'm hacking into is taking ages to load and I'm tired. Finally, a light flashes and I'm in. I copy all the files and send them. Just in case, I pick out one of my viruses. I grab the first one that my hand touches; I'm too tired to be picky. "X-256- ms5d." This happens to be one of my favourites. I slot the disk into the old PC and the bluetooth takes no time at all and soon my tablet PC flashes. I press send. This is where it starts."  
  
It's now 4am in the morning. I can't believe I did it. I am a weak traitor. I hate myself more than ever. Louisa just called, the police or MI5 or whatever will raid the hideout. I have to be out of there.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the morning news. The headlines. Thames Valley Police today found the hideout of the top cell of the infamous conmen organisation, "Chaperones." There were eight people arrested in total, including the Top man himself, identified as a Mr. Willie McZee. However, there is reported to be one more person missing who belonged to this cell. More on that story in a moment. And the Agriculture secretary today announced that..."  
I didn't know what to do. I was staying temporarily with the second ranked cell, known only as "the Silver Panther." This cell would soon become the Top cell, with me at its head as the new General. God help me. Amias, you said you would stand by me. Help me.  
The former head of the cell, now to be my second in command, found me an extra room with a lumpy bed and some damp, thin blankets. He seemed shocked. His entire face was white and he didn't speak, as if any word he tried to say would make him throw up.  
Louisa came in as I was lying down and sat on the end of the mattress. She looked at me and smiled.  
"You did it Parys! You're now General! Now for the next step..."  
I let her dictate me. I no longer had any strength of mind left. I was her puppet, and I knew it but the strings were attached to strongly for me to do anything. I ignored her until I heard the words "...need to get rid of Felix, because he knew about the prediction and he will suspect something..."  
Suddenly, I spoke. "No, Louisa. I betrayed everything I believed in, but I'm not betraying the people who care about me!"  
Louisa stared at me for a second. One string had become loose. "Parys, if you want to stay General you have to do what I say." The string tightened once more. I knew what I had to do. Louisa told me what I had to do.  
  
There was an annoying businessman was stopping some random guy to do something or another and I was to issue out an order to Felix to...take care of the man. That was part of the plan. The target went home from his small firm at 8pm. He had a wife and two kids. It was to be done tonight, and the police would be tipped off.  
That night, I lay in my bed. I was awake and trembling. Suddenly I saw Felix at my door! He was smiling. Suddenly, bars came down from nowhere with a clang and his face turned starved and milky-white. I sat bolt upright and screamed. I screamed until Felix turned into James, which was the name of my second in command. He was looked scared at my behaviour.  
"Mr. Parys, please calm down!"  
"Why are you here? What do you want? Go away Felix, go away!"  
"Please, listen to me!" said James, looking at me as if I was a madman. "A Mr. Felix-Obadiah Anderson-  
"What about Felix?"  
"Sir, he's been arrested for murdering a Mr. Granger. Apparently, the police were tipped off but too late it seemed. Mr. Granger was murdered at about ten to eight this evening and the police were tipped off five minutes earlier."  
  
It's a month since Felix's trial finished. He was found guilty of one  
count of murder, and has got a life sentence in jail. He was reported to  
have showed no emotion at the sound of the jury's verdict.  
Louisa was thrilled at the news. As far as I know, I'm dead. Louisa  
does all the General's orders through my mouth. I'm dead, dead, dead.  
It's all over now. I died a long time ago, and it took me ages to  
realise it. I'm sitting in my room right now, on the lumpy mattress.  
Soon, there's a knock on the door and Louisa comes in. She looks happy.  
"Look, Parys!" She is holding up a newspaper. "Felix has killed  
himself! Apparently," she continued, "He used the blanket from his bunk  
to hang himself. Isn't that great? I was thinking of telling you to  
send someone to kill him for us, it wouldn't do for him to still be  
alive, but the idiot's done it himself!"  
My mind is in shock. I can no longer think anything but one last  
plan.  
  
Louisa is now gone. I can't cry. I'm so numb I can't cry. But I know what I have to do. First I search my wardrobe for the clothes I wore when I last saw Felix alive. I grab the shirt and something flutters out. It's a piece of paper.  
The note from Felix! I had forgotten about that!  
I read the note. Then the tears came. What was in the note I never told anybody. The last thing Felix ever said to me.  
  
I fling my jacket over my shoulder. It's all been arranged, I should hear about it any minute now.  
"Parys!" James comes running over. "Parys! Louisa has been run over by a car."  
"Oh no." I look at him. "How is she?" I knew that I sounded like she's just twisted her ankle or something, but I had nothing left to lose now.  
"Parys, she's...dead."  
I smiled at him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry James," I said, "you'll understand why someday."  
I walked out of the door and down the road. I walked to heaven. I walked to the police station.  
I asked to see a senior officer about the last member of the Top cell of the Chaperones. And I confessed. I confessed everything.  
  
One year later  
  
So cold cold cold I can't feel the warmth it will never come I have never felt the warmth don't worry Felix don't worry mother I will come and save you you are not dead yet like me so cold cold cold unable to sleep...sleep...sleep...  
  
Six months after his trial, Parys was suffering from severe depression that made him virtually mad. I have been standing by my little Helen, and he did well in the end.  
  
Amias. 


End file.
